The Portrait of Haruhi Fujioka
by Amnoying Ammii
Summary: Haruhis death was unexpected... but now she's back, and revenge is on her mind... the only thing is, who is this person she wants to get revenge on? Is it Tamaki, who ended her lovelife, or Kyouya, who ended HER life? Chapter 17 FINALLY up!
1. A Dream or a Nightmare?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran – if I did, Kyouya, Tama-Chan and Hikaru would be having cat (or bull) fights with each other just to get Haruhi! _

_I was watching the 3rd movie of InuYasha before and there was a preview of a different movie called "Le Portrait de Petite Cossette" and I thought, "Wow! Look's scary!"_

_Okay, I don't really want to bore you with the details, but this story is about… well, really, I don't know, but I know it's gonna be good lol_

_Okay, here it is!! ENJOY! And please, don't hesitate to review :)_

xxx

The Portrait of Haruhi Fujioka

Written by: Amnoying Ammii

Chapter 1: A Dream… or a Nightmare…?

xxx

_Is this a dream…? _

Haruhi's body lay motionless on the floor.

_Or is it… a nightmare…? _

Her eyes were empty with no emotions showing.

_This cannot be real._

Honey was in tears.

Mori was actually showing his emotion.

Hikaru was in Kaoru's arms, crying silently into his shoulder.

Tamaki was on the floor, next to his 'daughter', anger stifled in his eyes.

Kyouya watched from a distance.

_This is a nightmare – wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!_

xxx

_Yes, that was all for chapter one :( I know, it's short, but it's 3 in the morning, and I just want to make the first chapter kind of short :) _

_I hope you liked it so far… There's really nothing that was explained, but still… _

_Please Review – and I don't really mind flames weirdly enough O.o _

_xoxo _

_amnoying ammii_

_Mwahz for any reviews left _

_.V,,_

_PEACE OUT!_


	2. How it Happened

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran… I wish I did though -.-_

_This is Chapter 2!! Enjoy!_

xxx

The Portrait of Haruhi Fujioka

Written by: Amnoying Ammii

Chapter 2: How it Happened…

xxx

He walked towards her.

She was sitting at a desk.

They were alone.

The sword sat in the palm of his left hand.

She looked up.

She saw him.

She screamed.

He followed her.

She was trapped in the corner.

"Why—?"

He grabbed her hair, pushing her against the wall.

"Why are you doing this?!" She screamed.

He brought the sword up.

"I love you… I love you so much!"

Tears streamed down her face.

"I love you too, Haruhi," he said, and brought the sword down.

She screamed when she felt the cold metal on her soft skin.

Blood gushed out onto his body.

He backed away.

She was dying…

…Dying…

…Dying…

…Almost dead…

He stabbed her again.

She screamed again.

…And finally…

She was dead.

He heard the door open.

He turned around.

5 handsome men were looking at him.

Then they saw the girl.

They ran towards her.

They were sad…

…But most of all…

…They were furious…

"She was innocent," the tall blond said.

"How could you?" the oldest twin said.

"Get out," the short senior said.

He was shocked.

He threw the sword away…

…ran away…

…and when he finally found a good, empty room…

…He cried.

Even Shadow-Kings have feelings.

xxx

_Yes, I know, it's very confusing, but I'm just writing what comes to mind :)_

_I'm sorry it's so gruesome, and I'm sorry for all Kyouya fans, and I'm absolutely sorry for them being so out of character, but there's a huge story to why he did that… which is also OOC… but anyway, that's that chapter. Hope you liked it. _

_Not all chapters will be in this way, but most of them will. _

_Okay, I gotta go coz I gotta fix the clothes… _

_PLEASE LEAVE AN ENCOURAGING REVIEW:) _

_xoxo _

_amnoying ammii_

_MWAHZ to all those who left a review to the first chapter:) _

_BYE!!_

_-V,,_

_PEACE OUT!_


	3. Lost Memories

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Grrrrr……_

_If I don't get enough reviews for this chapter, then I'm deleting this story. I'm sorry, but so far, I've only gotten 1 review for chapter 2, and I want more :( Please leave sum reviews!! I'm begging here! _

xxx

The Portrait of Haruhi Fujioka

Written by: Amnoying Ammii

Chapter 3: Lost Memories…

xxx

"It all happened… Nothing is a lie… King Henry the 8th had 12 wives, and killed them _all_!"

The bell went, and all the people in the class filed out quickly without saying goodbye to their teacher.

"Yo, Shuichi!" He turned around to see his best friend, Kotani, running towards him.

"Hey Kotani," he smiled. Kotani stopped running as soon as he reached his friend.

"Are you gonna come with us to look in at the old 3rd music room after school today?"

"Are you kidding? There's no way I'd miss it!"

"They say that there was a girl murdered in there about 50 years ago."

The two boys turned around to see their friend Maii standing behind them.

"They say she was innocent, and they say that the murderer is actually still alive, as are 3 or 4 of her old friends."

"We heard the stories, Maii," Kotani rolled his eyes. "We told you, you don't have to come with us if you're too scared."

"I'm not scared!" she snapped. "I'm just afraid we might get in trouble… That room has been off limits since the principle and his son left the school when that girl died—"

"Do you think the body is still in there?!" Kotani ignored Maii to ask Shuichi.

Shuichi shook his head. "I doubt it. Why would they keep her body inside of the school?"

"I don't know," Kotani grinned, "but how cool would it be if they did keep it?"

Shuichi laughed at his idiot friend. The bell went, indicating the end of Recess, and the three friends walked back towards the school building. "So, don't forget," Kotani said to Shuichi and Maii before he had to bolt off to class, "after school, meet up at the front of the room."

"Okay, see you then," Shuichi smiled, waving to his friend. He ran off.

Shuichi turned to look at Maii, but she turned away, ignoring anything and everything he had to say. _Yup, there's no doubt,_ Shuichi thought to himself with a smile, _she's afraid as hell._

xxx

Kyouya poked his head into the room, making sure that nobody was inside.

No-one was, except Haruhi, who was waiting for him to arrive.

"Good-evening, Haruhi," Kyouya greeted her.

"Hello, Kyouya," she said, nodding back, no smile upon her face.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to know…" He started. "…if the feeling we share…"

"…is true…?" She finished off for him.

He nodded.

She opened her mouth to let out her true feelings…

…but at that instance, Tamaki came into the room.

"Stay away from my Haruhi!" he called out angrily.

Kyouya looked behind him.

Tamaki was storming towards him.

The glasses fell to the floor.

Kyouya's face started to bleed.

Tamaki ran to Haruhi.

He pulled her behind him, away from Kyouya.

Kyouya felt no pain from the strike.

"It's not your decision."

Kyouya…

Tamaki turned to Haruhi.

"Who do you choose, then?"

Tamaki...

"I choose…"

She looked over at Kyouya.

"It's too hard to decide," she almost cried.

"Make your decision." Kyouya wanted the truth.

"Don't patronise her!" Tamaki was getting tired of Kyouya, altogether.

"Please, take your time."

"I choose…"

She chose, although unsurely.

Kyouya didn't like it.

He cursed the two of them.

Then he ran off.

…From that day on…

…Kyouya was not himself anymore…

He had turned from 'Shadow-King'…

…To 'Cold-Hearted-Murderer'…

He never had the same name again.

He never had the same heart again.

He never had the same feelings to her again.

…Until it was too late…

xxx

There was a scream.

xxx

"Wake up, Shuichi! Wake up!"

Shuichi woke up at a bench in the school yard. Maii had left her maths homework and was pushing him violently. He sat up quickly, remembering his dream.

It was the same people again.

"What happened?" he asked to Maii. "I heard a scream," he said. He looked around and saw many people staring at him.

"That was you," she answered. "You fell asleep – yet again – and you just started screaming all of a sudden. Were you dreaming?"

He didn't answer. He looked up at her. "Do you know who 'Kyouya' or 'Haruhi' or 'Tamaki' are?" he asked her quickly.

She blinked down at him. "No," she answered. "Why?"

"I was just wondering," he said. "Do you think that the teachers would know who they were?"

"Let me guess – you had a dream about them," she said dully.

"Not just one dream – I've had different dreams about them ever since I first came to this school."

She sighed. "Shuichi, it's just a dream," she said. "Dreams aren't real. A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're asleep, you know that—"

"I don't think I would wish to see the same three people over and over again, and seeing this girl getting stabbed to death by the guy she loved," he interrupted.

She sighed again. "Why don't you research it on the school computers?" she rolled her eyes, giving in.

"Will you come?" he asked.

"Sure, whatever," she said dully, and followed him to the computer lab after packing up her maths book.

"Okay, so what were their names again?" she asked him, typing in a google search page.

"Kyouya, Haruhi and Tamaki," he said the names as she typed them in.

She scrolled down the page until she found a news-paper article.

"Ooh, hey, I think I found something," she said, opening the page.

She blinked. Shuichi wasn't able to see the page from her head. "What's wrong?" he asked. She stayed silent. He pushed her to the side and looked at the article.

_27th March, 2006. _

_Student gets killed by the Boy she Loves_

_Yesterday, Haruhi Fujioka, female, aged 16, was murdered by Famous Son of the Ootori Medical Hospital Owner, and soon to be fiancée, Kyouya Ootori, aged 17. _

_Witnesses state that there was an affair between Ms. Fujioka and Tamaki Suoh, aged 17, son of the superintendent of the high school, Ouran Academy, after Mr Yoshio Ootori had lamely stated that his son, Mr. Kyouya, and Ms. Haruhi were to wed after her Graduation day, December 31st, 2008._

_After Kyouya had found out about the affair, the three companions had a confrontation, leading to a terrible fight and a huge change between the friends. Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Suoh never left each others sides, until one day, when Mr Suoh was called away to his fathers' office. _

_Haruhi was left alone in the 3rd music room of the school, and was found later on, along with the murderer, in the room, stabbed to death by her loved, Kyouya Ootori. _

_Mr Ootori, family and former-friends will be seen in court today, deciding upon whether or not he will be sentenced to jail or not, although Mr Suoh and Mr Ootori both refuse to join. _

"_Haruhi was here for one reason," friend, Hikaru Hitachiin, aged 16, says. "She wanted to be a lawyer, to make her mother proud, but that won't happen anymore." _

"_It's all Tamaki's fault!" twin brother, Kaoru Hitachiin, aged 16, states. "If it wasn't for him, Kyouya wouldn't have done something so stupid! His heart was ripped out of his chest, and these stupid people still want him to go to jail – it's not his fault!" _

_Kaoru Hitachiin was pulled away from his brother before he was able to state anything else. _

_Mitsukuni "Hunny" Haninozuka, aged 18, states that Haruhi was innocent throughout the whole thing, and states that he would never forgive Mr Ootori, so long as he may live. _

"_Haruhi was like an elixir to our hearts," Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, aged 18, says. "If it weren't for her, Hikaru wouldn't have known what feelings are, Kaoru would never have known what it was like to let his brother go, Hunny would never have known important things to life, Tamaki would have been a stupid idiot all his life and never have enough proof that he belonged here, Kyouya would have never been the kind of man he is today and would never understand what 'true feelings' means, and I would have never smiled. She was an important person to all our lives, and we don't know what we would have done without her." _

_Further information on how court goes tomorrow. _

A picture of 7 young men was at the bottom of the screen. Shuichi blinked at all the people. They were exactly the same people from his dreams.

But something made his heart stop beating… something that he couldn't pin out in his dream because the faces were all too blurry for him to see properly.

He had almost exactly the same eyes as Kyouya's, and his hair was also exactly the same colour. But that wasn't the only thing…

That was his great-grandfather on his mothers' side.

xxx

_Hope you liked that chapter. I know, it sucks, but you might think differently. _

_Please leave an ENCOURAGING review. If I don't get at least 5 reviews by tomorrow, then I'll probably be deleting this story, so I'm very sorry for that. _

_And, also, I am SO SORRY that they are SO OOC! I didn't mean to make them like that, but I'm not really that good at keeping people in character. _

_YES, KISSES WILL BE ARRIVING SOON! DO NOT FRET! _

_(at least, I think there will be…)_

_Anyway, I have to go now. It's… woah, its 11:55 now, and I'm tired? O.o I shouldn't be tired! I should be energetic! Oh well, I'll just continue writing chapter 3 of 'The strength of the Tigers' now :) _

_BYE! CAN'T WAIT FOR REVIEWS lol_

_xoxo_

_amnoying ammii_

_MWAHZ to all former reviewers and my soon-to-be reviewers lol_

_-V,, _

_PEACE OUT!! _

_(Ow… my foot is pealing O.o) _


	4. The Broken Hearts, Part I

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran… I'm getting tired of saying that… _

_OMG, thankyou so much to all those who reviewed!! I luv u all so much right now _

_Okay, here's chapter 4 :)_

xxx

The Portrait of Haruhi Fujioka

Written by: Amnoying Ammii

Chapter 4: The Broken Hearts – Part I

xxx

She was sitting at the picnic table.

He was watching from afar.

She looked up and saw him.

She smiled at him.

His father appeared at her side out of nowhere.

He walked towards the two.

"Kyouya, good to see you here," his father said.

He nodded in reply.

"I would like to announce," he began, "that you and Haruhi will be getting married at the end of her schooling years."

Kyouya stared at his father.

Haruhi also stared bewildered, blinking unbelievingly.

"You cannot make Haruhi do things she does not wish to do, and certainly not without her own fathers approval."

"Stupid boy, you think I don't know that?"

Kyouya continued to stare.

"I have already asked her father, and he was quite pleased to have you as his son-in-law-to-be."

Kyouya looked over to Haruhi.

Haruhi looked as if she had stopped breathing.

Yoshio looked at the friends – no, soon-to-be-newly-weds.

"When's the wedding?"

Kyouya wanted to know.

Haruhi turned to look at him quickly.

"December 31st, 2008," he answered.

Kyouya nodded understandingly.

Haruhi blinked at him.

She looked at Kyouya again.

Kyouya's father walked away silently.

Kyouya looked at Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled.

"I guess I'll have to get used to calling you my fiancée now, eh?"

He blinked at her. How could she not be furious at his father?

_He_ was.

She waved at him, standing up.

"Bye," she smiled.

She walked away.

Kyouya blinked again.

It was something un-explainable.

It was something un-experienced.

It was something he didn't expect to ever happen.

It was the first time he didn't have his heart ripped out…

…_at least,_ he thought, _for now_…

xxx

_Yeah, that was that chapter. Chapters that are named 'the broken hearts' are going to get off track from the story and are just going to have a little recap about the story. :) I hope it doesn't get anyone off track… If it does, I'm very sorry :? _

_Okay, well, that was that chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I'm bored right now, so I'm gonna write the next chapter. If it's not on tonight, then it'll definitely be up by Saturday :) _

_The next part of the story will be continuing with where we left off last :) _

_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!! _

_xoxo _

_Amnoying Ammii_

_MWAHZ for all those who left reviews to my previous chapter _

_-V,, _

_PEACE OUT:)_


	5. The Founding, and the Blood

_Disclaimer: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IS NOT MINE!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! STOP MAKING ME SAY IT, GOD-DAMN IT!! _

_Okay, in Australian times, it's 8:19 PM on the 28th of February, so I just want to clarify the time and date so that people don't get scared when I have this up by Saturday if it's not up yet by today-ish or tomorrow-ish :P _

_Um, 2 reviews for chapter 4 after 2 days… not a nice thing to come back to on a Friday… I need to know that people actually like this . or else I might have to delete it soon :( I'm sorry it feels like black-mail, but I want reviews :? _

_Okay, here's chapter 5. _

xxx

The Portrait of Haruhi Fujioka

Written by: Amnoying Ammii

Chapter 5: The Founding… and the Blood…

xxx

Shuichi, Kotani and Maii entered the old 3rd music room quietly.

"I still don't get why Hoji and Naratu couldn't come," Shuichi said to Kotani.

"If you really want to know the truth," Kotani whispered, "they chickened out – after that story I told them about the girls spirit still being here, they went stark-white!"

Shuichi sighed at his idiotic friend.

"Why did I have to come?" Maii whispered to herself. "Why was I so stupid? We're going to get in trouble… I can't stand to get into trouble! I've been a good-girl for all my years – I can't let that all go now! If we get into trouble, I'm—"

"We _will_ get into trouble if you don't shut that big trap of yours right now!" Kotani hissed.

Maii hugged her chest and her arms in fright. Shuichi went to her side and put his arms around her without thinking. She looked up at him. "Don't worry," he smiled, "nothing will happen. I'll be here to protect you if the teachers find us, I swear."

She smiled after a few more calming words and rested her head on his chest, her curly, blonde, French hair resting just below his chin (_AN:_ _she's that short… he's a tally lol_).

"Did you bring the flashlight?" Shuichi asked.

Kotani nodded. "You're hands are full, why don't I flash it around?" Kotani sneered.

Shuichi glared at his friend as he took the flashlight from his back-pack.

They looked around the room for a long time. They found so many things in there. There were large, expensive couches; there were tea-cups by all the most famous people in the _world_; there were even doors that lead to a huge room with sweats stacked in every shelf.

"What the hell was this place?" Maii mused.

Kotani walked away to the front door, looking for something – a sign of some sort. "Ah, here we go," Kotani smiled. "It was… ooh, sounds interesting – it was a host club!"

"A host club…?" Shuichi repeated. "You mean those things where there are a number of people who take profit from _other _people by playing the fool with them and being all romantic and shit?"

"It seems so," Kotani nodded. "Look, there's even a photo – and it hasn't dissolved yet!"

"Dissolved?" Maii giggled. "Did you get that from science or something?"

Kotani passed the photo that was hung up on the door to Shuichi, also handing the light. "I have another one," he grinned, taking the torch out of his bag.

Shuichi and Maii looked down at the photo. They were exactly the same people that were in the photo on the computer before.

Maii looked up at Shuichi, who was deep in thought. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

He looked down at her purple-blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," he smiled.

"Hey, guys, come here!"

The two looked around to find Kotani. You couldn't exactly see him from the extent of the room.

They found him at the very end of the room, beside a small coffee table and a chair. There were a couple of papers sitting on the table, and there was a pen lying just above the papers.

Shuichi and Maii walked towards Kotani. "What is it?" they asked.

He shone the light on the wall. "Look," he whispered.

They looked. Rotting red stuff, almost like paint, was on the wall and the floor. There was a large hole in the wall and most of the paint was formed mostly from that section.

"It looks like paint," Maii squeaked, pushing herself deeper within Shuichi's arms. A shiver caught up her spine.

"That's not paint," Shuichi said. "I looks more like…"

"…Blood," Kotani finished with a satisfied smile.

Maii practically forced the words out of her mouth: "whose is it?"

"I'm guessing it's that girls," Kotani said, glancing over at her. "What was her name again?"

"Haruhi," Shuichi said firmly, and the pen suddenly rolled off the sheets of paper that were on the table, making a small noise.

They looked over to it and Maii gripped onto Shuichi's arm tightly. "We should go… We seriously should go…"

"Hey, the fun's hardly begun!" Kotani cheered.

"How can you be so high-spirited in this kind of situation?" Maii snapped.

"By being happy and thinking positive," he jeered.

Shuichi let go of Maii and walked towards the sheets of paper. "Um, Shuichi…? What are you doing?"

He ignored her and picked the papers up.

"They belonged to her, I'm guessing," Shuichi said.

Maii walked back a step. She was frightened as hell.

"Look at what it says on them: _'Dear Haruhi, I wish I could make everything better… I wish there was another way to make Kyouya know that you are mine, and only mine to keep… I don't want you to give in to him. You made the right decision – I'll love you always – Tamaki.'" _

"Woah, deep," Kotani said. "Sounds like a familiar story…"

"And she was killed after that," Maii said, suddenly un-afraid. Her voice was serious, and it sounded like never before – unless she was off into her own world and talking about saving the trees, that is. "She was mauled to death by Kyouya, after countless days of wondering whether or not she really did love him or not! How could somebody be so rash?! How could somebody kill someone they love if they loved them so?"

"Maii, what's with the sudden seriousness?" Kotani lifted an eyebrow.

"I feel sorry for her is all," she said. It seemed as if she forgot all about the horror she was in before.

There was a rattling. They turned around to the hole in the wall – that's where the noise was coming from.

Maii stared blankly; Shuichi stared with wonder; Kotani walked towards it.

"Kotani!" Shuichi called him back.

He ignored him. He walked towards the hole, and the rattling grew louder, as if calling him to come forward, saying 'release me! Release me!' Only when he was an inch from the wall did the noise stop. He put his hand into the blood-shed hole, and drew out a portrait of a girl. (_See Episode 2 – lol – you know what I'm talking about…_) Her hair was long, and her large almond eyes were so beautiful, they almost pulled Kotani into a trance, but Shuichi wasn't fooled – and he had somehow seen the same portrait somewhere else…

In his grandfathers bed-room. _Of course_!

But something happened… and Maii was the first to see it.

The eyes in the portrait moved to look at Shuichi…

"Kotani, let's go," Shuichi said, tugging at Kotani's arm. "Hurry up, you lame-ass!"

He dropped the portrait on the floor and a smashing sound filled the room.

"Ooh, shit," Shuichi gaped at the portrait. "That thing looked expensive… We're gonna get in trouble if we don't get out now."

"Yeah, come on, Kotani," Maii said, gripping onto Shuichi's arm again – she was her old self again.

He nodded abruptly and followed the two running towards the front door.

As soon as they left, a sudden chill filled the room… and a voice was heard, but nobody was seen: 'Well, I guess it's time to finally get this show on the road, eh? I've finally found you, and this time, you won't be getting away so easily…'

xxx

_I no, it's crap, but yeah… O.o _

_O RITE!! DATE!! It is now… the 2nd of the 3rd, 2007, n Friday right after the stupid swimming carnival at 7:52 PM :) Yeah, I no you're not interested in date and shit, but yeah… _

_I say 'but yeah' a lot O.o_

_Okay, I started writing chapter 6 before I started writing chapter 5, so it's about a quarter done. Might be up by tonight or tomorrow night. Most probably tomorrow or Sunday :P _

_OKAY, BYE!!!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS AND REVIEWERS!! _

_Oh yeah, and I'm sorry but I want at least 5 reviews for every chapter, or else I might have to resort to black-mail… meaning I might have to resort to deleting this story :( But I wanna no if you people like this as much as you let on or not!! . _

_WELL, BYE NOW!! _

_xoxo _

_amnoying ammii_

_MWAHZ to all reviewers _

_.V,, _

_PEACE OUT:) _


	6. The 'Talk'

_Disclaimer: (cries frantically) I don't own Ouran… (sob, sob)_

_Thanks to people who reviewed :) I really love you all now :)_

_Here's chapter 6!! _

xxx

The Portrait of Haruhi Fujioka

Written by: Amnoying Ammii

Chapter 6: The 'Talk'

xxx

Shuichi walked quickly towards his home after the music-room. Hopefully nobody knew that the three friends had gone into the room…

Questions were going through his brain. Did anybody know that Great-Grandpa-Kyouya was a murderer? Did anybody know that he was a lunatic? And the question that kept hitting him in the back of the brain: if Great-Grandma-Sakura knew about it 38 years ago, then why the hell did she marry him?!

"Grandpa-Kyouya…?" Shuichi walked into the room that his great-grandfather occupied. He had grown used to calling his great-grandfather 'Grandpa' instead of 'great-grandpa'.

"Come in," he said. Good old Kyouya (literally). He was sitting at a desk, even at his ripe old age, and was typing things into a laptop, keeping things in tip-top shape. His hair had greyed, his face had become a little wrinkly and he had gotten multiple _chins _but he was still had the same eyes and the same glasses, only just a little bigger for his eye-sight had gone blurrier. Shuichi couldn't remember the last time he saw his grandfather take his glasses off for an amount of time.

Shuichi walked towards his great-grandfather. "Um… may I talk to you?" he asked.

Kyouya looked down at his great-grandchild. "Of course you may," Kyouya nodded, "but what about?" This was the first time his grandson actually ever _wanted_ to talk to him. (He had also gotten used to calling his great-grandchildren 'grandchild' or 'grandson' or 'granddaughter'. He would never actually have 'great' in front of it.)

"It's about school," he said.

Kyouya closed the laptop and eyes his grandson. "Go on," he encouraged him.

Shuichi took a deep breath. "Were-you-really-the-one-who-killed-that-girl-in-the-3rd-music-room-50-years-ago…?" He asked as quickly as he could, getting straight to the point.

His grandfather stared coldly at his grandson. "How do you know about her…?" he asked with menacing eyes.

He didn't answer. Shuichi was always afraid of his great-grandfather. He didn't know why before today, but just had a feeling, but now he _did_ have a reason. "I… um…"

Kyouya eyed Shuichi, waiting patiently for an answer. "Go on, boy," Kyouya said coldly.

"I don't remember," Shuichi said, saying the first thing that came to mind. He couldn't tell if his grandfather knew he was lying, but if he did know, he was hiding it very well.

"Hmm…"

Shuichi bit his lip. He couldn't remember? How stupid was that?! Why couldn't he be smart, like the others in his family?

"Well, were you?" Shuichi repeated.

Kyouya looked at his grandson a moment before nodding bleakly.

"Why?" Shuichi already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear the answer from his own mouth.

Kyouya suddenly let his rare smile spread across his lips. "Sit down," he said, and Shuichi took a seat on the floor before his grandfather. As he was sitting down, his hand brushed against his grandfathers foot (which was bare) and a picture of a girl flashed inside his head, but she wasn't just some ordinary girl. Instead of having normal eyes, they were bare, blood pouring out of them, and her lips were widened into a grin to bare her sharp teeth – no, her sharp _fangs _more like it.

The picture only stayed for a second, and had disappeared quickly. Shuichi had stopped moving for that second, but sat down again once it was gone. Kyouya didn't realise that there was something wrong with his grandson.

Shuichi shook the face out of his head and looked back up at his grandfather. He was deep in thought.

"As you know, it started 50 years ago. Your great-great-grandfather, my father, said that she and I were to wed, and I understood, but she said she was in love with me, and, stupidly, I believed her. 2 months later, I heard a rumour that she and Tamaki were sleeping together. I still don't understand till this day why she went to that idiot, but I started snooping around to see if the rumour was true or not."

"And it was?"

Kyouya nodded grimly. "I guess, how you would say, '_I lost it_'. I sent her a letter, asking her to stay at the 3rd music room at your school, and we met up. I told her about everything I found out, and asked her about how she felt about the wedding, and how she really felt about me. Tamaki intervened, punching me, trying to knock me unconscious, but it wasn't hard enough."

Shuichi gaped. He said it so calmly!

"And then… Haruhi told us the truth." He stopped.

"Grandpa-Kyouya…?" Kyouya looked down at his grandson again.

Kyouya sighed and continued talking. "I killed her the next week. I went crazy… and just killed her."

"Just like that…?"

"Yes."

Shuichi sighed, just like his grandfather. "I heard you were sent to court."

He nodded. "I was. I couldn't bear to go inside, because that was what she wanted to be, you know, a lawyer, and it tortured me inside to have to go. I almost jumped off a building once because of the guilt. It was a good thing that the twins and Mori were always there for me…" He stared out into space, probably remembering the faces of his past friends. "I wasn't sent to jail, and Tamaki '_popped_' and disappeared the next day. I was sent to private-help-sessions, and gradually lost some of the guilt trapped inside of me, but I still feel so bad for killing her. She was far too great to have gone at such an early age… I've hated myself for so long…"

"Do you want me to leave?" Shuichi saw pain in his eyes.

He didn't reply. "Do you want to hear more?"

"I do, but maybe I should ask you some other time." Shuichi stood up.

Kyouya, again, gave another rare smile. "Okay."

Just as Shuichi was turning to leave, he paused. "Um, grandpa-Kyouya," he began. He turned his head to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Did you love her?" he asked slowly.

"You can't imagine how much."

Shuichi looked to the floor. He nodded, and walked away.

xxx

_They sat under the stars at the beach._

_Their hands were entangled. _

_She was resting her head on his chest. _

"_I love you," she said. "I love you so much." _

_He smiled. "I love you too, Haruhi," he said. _

_She looked up to see his smile. _

_He looked down to see her looking up at him. _

_She raised her head and planted a kiss on his cheek. _

_He felt warm inside. _

"_No matter what happens, I'll never let you go," he said. _

"_Neither will I," she said, although unsurely. _

_There were footsteps behind them. _

_She looked behind to see who it was. _

_He didn't hear it. _

_She glimpsed a blond head as it disappeared behind the rocks. _

_She knew who it was. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Nani…?" She looked up. _

"_Are you okay?" _

_She nodded._

"_Everything is great," she smiled. _

"_Good," he smiled. _

_He looked back out to the ocean. _

_She bit her lip. _

_She wondered what _he_ would do to her tomorrow. _

_She thought about what she would do to repel him. _

_She really did love Kyouya… _

…_she didn't want to break his heart…_

…_but Tamaki was something else altogether… _

…_he was always there and he always spoke his feelings…_

…_unlike a certain 'somebody' she was sitting with. _

_She sighed and looked back out to the ocean again. _

_Who should she choose? _

_She just had to wait… _

_She felt a pair of lips on her forehead. _

_She looked up. _

_He smiled down at her. _

_He was smiling so much these days. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked again. _

_She nodded. _

"_Never been better," she said. _

_She smiled back at him. _

_He bent his head down to hers. _

_They kissed. _

_She lay down on the sand. _

_He lay down on top of her. _

_He kissed her again. _

_She pulled him into her. _

_It was perfect…_

…_but it made her decision even harder… _

xxx

_That was chapter 6 :) :) _

_Hope you enjoyed!! _

_I'm really hoping I can get at least 5 reviews for this story, so I hope you can help _

_Next chapter will be up by around next weekend, coz I'm not allowed on the computer during school days (darn it) and if anybody sends PM's to me, I won't be able to get them because for some strange reason, FanFic messages aren't getting to me O.o _

_Okay, well, that's enough of an AN, so bye:) :) :)_

_THNX FOR READING THIS SO FAR _

_xoxo_

_amnoying ammii_

_.V,, _

_PEACE OUT!! _


	7. Awakening

_Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it… you know what I'm gonna say anyway… so I'm not gonna say it. Ahh, now the depression is gone :)_

_Okay, here's chapter 7 :) _

_I was writing it at 5 in the morning, so please don't flame… also, I was writing this during English on paper and I had to type it up after I finished it, so there goes some valuable English-Assignment Class-Time. _

xxx

The Portrait of Haruhi Fujioka

Written by: Amnoying Ammii

Chapter 7: Awakening…

xxx

Shuichi woke up in the middle of the night. Good thing to – he certainly didn't want to see what was gonna happen next in that dream…

He sat up and rubbed his eyes after a small moment. He was still tired, but he just couldn't sleep. Maybe a drink of water could fix that.

Standing out of bed, he walked down the 3 flights of stairs to the kitchen. After having a drink, he turned to walk upstairs again, until a sudden chill filled the room. He turned around to see if he left the fridge open or not. It was closed.

He turned back around slowly, and saw a girl standing in the hallway. Her hair was cut short like a male hair-cut, but a white dress flowed down to her knees, showing she was feminine, unless some new cross-dressing stripped was hired again for some of the maids. She was looking around for something, but Shuichi called out to her.

"Hey! Who are you? What are you doing here?"

She turned around to look at him and his eyes widened.

That was the girl… It was the one who his great-grandfather killed… _and,_ Shuichi thought, _she's come for revenge…_

But all she did was smile kindly and say, "Oops, I'm sorry, wrong house," and she disappeared – just like that, 'POOF!'

The sudden chill also disappeared along with the girl, leaving Shuichi standing alone and frightened.

"Gulp," he said, and ran to his room, quietly closing the door behind him with speed.

xxx

The next day of school, Shuichi was like a zombie to Maii and Kotani. "Yo, Shuichi, are you alright?" Kotani asked.

"Huh…?" Shuichi looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine," Kotani said, eying his best friend. "Come-on, man, you can tell us whatever, you know that. We've been friends since, what…? Since we were 5…? You know we'd never turn our back on ya. Now shoot."

Shuichi sighed. "It's nothing," he said.

Maii walked to his side and hugged his arm. "Please, Shuichi," she said, "Tell us what's wrong…"

Shuichi hadn't told Maii about the murderer being his great-grandfather yet, and didn't know how he'd be able to explain the 'ghost' he saw in his hallway last-night. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said.

"Please, after what happened with the eyes of that photo yesterday and the weird dreams you've been having, I'd believe anything," Kotani snorted, cleaning his ear with his pinkie. "Now Shoot!" Shuichi saw no fear or bluff in his friends golden-brown eyes.

He nodded. "I think I saw the girls' ghost in my house last night," Shuichi said.

Kotani and Maii listened intently. "Go on…" Maii urged on.

"And here's the thing I didn't tell you – you know the guy that killed her? Kyouya?"

They nodded.

"Well, he's—"

"Hey guys!" Shuichi was interrupted by his friend, Ryo. "What's up?" He took a seat on the bench next to Shuichi (Maii had let go of Shuichi's arm as soon as Ryo appeared).

"Ryo, don't you have somewhere to be?" Kotani sneered.

He shook his head. "Nah, Tennis is off. So, what you guys talkin' 'bout?"

Shuichi sighed. "We weren't talking about anything," he said, looking over at Kotani's yellow-brown eyes. His light brown hair was standing on end in fury for not having heard what Shuichi had to say. Shuichi signalled that he'd tell them later, and Kotani nodded with a sigh.

"So, how was your day?" Kotani asked Ryo.

xxx

A moan.

A grunt.

A yell.

It continued…

Smashing of the sea.

Squawking of the birds.

The sun coming up.

It felt perfect for him…

…but she seemed to be thinking of something else…

He stopped.

He retreated.

"You're distant," he said.

She sighed.

"Are you alright? Was I too rough?"

She shook her head.

Not a word left her lips.

He decided to let her rest…

…but instead, fell asleep himself…

There was a groan.

He woke up.

She was gone.

He saw a blond set of hair behind the rocks.

He looked behind.

It was disgusting…

But he stayed quiet.

He walked away, leaving the two alone.

He'd talk to her about it tomorrow.

xxx

_I'm sorry that was short… it was 3 pages long in my book O.o maybe coz I have very big hand-writing… _

_Anyway, next chapter will be better :) hope you enjoyed this chapter _

_xoxo_

_amnoying ammii_

_MWAHZ for the reviews I seriously luved em _

_CYA!! _

_And I'm hoping for at least 5 reviews before the next chapter :? Please don't eat me… _

_OKAY!! CHAPTER 8 IS GOING TO START BEING WRITTEN!! _

_.V,,_

_PEACE OUT! _

_S2_


	8. Love at first fright?

_Disclaimer: No-one that writes fan-fic stories own that actual story, and just the plot, so NMMN! –Pokes tongue out-_

_I've already written chapter 9 on paper, and also this chapter, but I am SO sorry that even my OC's are OOC… -.-'' So believe me when I say: "I AM SO SORRY!" _

_PS: Note how I mention his friends and their features, okay? It's all significant for half of Chapter 10. You'll understand once I post it up. _

_I will not be posting up chapter 9 until I get at-least 5 reviews… I'm very sorry, but I love my reviews _

_Okay, here's chapter 8:_

xxx

The Portrait of Haruhi Fujioka

Written by: Amnoying Ammii

Chapter 8: Love at First _Fright_?

xxx

Shuichi sat up. _That,_ he thought, _was one of the most horrendous dreams I have ever had… _

He sighed and rested his head on his hand. Maii looked over to him. "Hey, Shuichi, are you okay?"

"Hmm," he replied dully.

"Are you sure?"

He didn't answer.

She was worried about him. What was wrong with him? Why was he so quiet and sleeping so much often? Was he sick? She hoped not. He was very weak in the body when he was born, apparently, and was born a couple of _months_ too early. If he got sick, it could have been _life-threatening _for him.

The bell went and everybody filed out of the classroom quickly. As Maii and Shuichi walked away to the room their 'group' occupied during lunch time, Maii was biting her lip. Once they got to the room, she'd have a check of his temperature.

Shuichi walked into the room and towards the window, looking out of it, down to the fountain. Maii walked beside him and raised her hand onto his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Shuichi asked dully, looking down at her out of the corner of his eye. Her purple-blue eyes were filled with worry, so he let her continue, but asked again: "What are you doing?"

"I'm just checking to see if you're sick or not," she replied.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well," she said, taking aback her hand after feeling no heat, "you've been sleeping a lot lately in class and in the school yard, and you're getting all moody – I'm just worried about you.

He looked down at her and sighed. "I'm sorry," he said, "I'm just tired is all, and I'm… I'm going through something…"

"Please, you passed puberty about 3 years ago," she snorted. "I would know. Oh yeah! About recess – what were you going to tell Kotani and me about? He's gone home, so you won't see him for the rest of the day. Ryo, Naratu and Kiki won't be here for all of lunch time, either, so we're alone for now. Tell me about it, and I'll call Kotani and tell him later." She smiled up at him.

He looked down at her and smiled back. "Okay, I'll tell you," he started, and Maii tried leaning down on the wall that she didn't know was 10 meters away from her, and fell back. Shuichi reacted as fast as he could and grabbed at her flailing arms; although just fell right along with her.

…but as they hit the ground, he found he was on top of her, and that their lips were interlocked.

He stood up quickly, his cheeks flushing red. He coughed into his fist and lent out a hand to her. She took it embarrassingly and he lifted her up. "Are you alright?" he asked when she was standing. She nodded without a word. "I'm sorry," he said, blushing even more. "Are you sure you're alright? I didn't hurt you or anything, right?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine," she said. "What about you? Are _you_ hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," he coughed into his fist again.

He looked back out the window again. A sudden chill filled the room, so Shuichi opened the window to let it out and to replace the cold with some heat. Maii watched him for a second and then turned around to sit on a couch – but there was a girl with short brown hair sitting on it. Her dress was white and showed her thighs as her legs were crossed together. She was looking at Shuichi and then looked at Maii. She looked upset, and her eyebrows were crossed tightly.

"Um… Shuichi?"

He turned around and almost squealed like a girl when he saw the girl.

"I can't believe you," she said slowly, and disappeared from before their eyes. Maii blinked unbelievingly and fell to the floor.

Shuichi ran to catch her before she fell, but missed her head by just a second. He held up her head and slapped it lightly, trying to wake her up. "Come-on, Maii, wake up," he said, and her eyes opened slightly.

"Where… where am I?"

"We're in the hang-out," he answered. "Are you okay?"

She tried sitting up and nodded. "I'm fine… I thought I saw a ghost…" When she looked up to see the seriousness in his face, she blinked. "I did, didn't I…" It wasn't a question.

He nodded grimly. "Yeah, that's the ghost I saw in my house last night," he said. "And there's something else I haven't told you… the guy that killed her… he's my great-grandfather on my mum's side…"

"Old GP Kyouya?" she asked. "He wouldn't hurt a fly, not to mention being a murderer…"

He shook his head. "It was him. We talked about it last night. He was the one who stabbed her to death.

"That can't be right," she shook her head. "He couldn't have been the one."

"He is," Shuichi nodded. "Apparently, he went crazy after hearing that his best friend was sleeping with his fiancée – the ghost. So, because she said that she loved his best friend more then she loved him, he went crazy and killed her.

Maii thought a moment. "So… you're living with a cold-blooded murderer…"

"_Excuse me_?" Shuichi gapped. "How can you say something like that about _my_ great-grandfather?"

"Well, he is," Maii pondered absent-mindedly.

"Hey, who's the one who said that he wouldn't even hurt a fly?" Shuichi disagreed. "Grandpa Kyouya'd never kill again – he said so—"

"Did he?" she asked. "Did he really? Or was he just playing you…?"

He blinked unbelievingly at her sudden question and went to stand in front of her. He grabbed her arms by the side forcefully, and looked deeply into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her, but instead, threw her against the wall, causing her to hit her head hard against it and fall to the floor. "You can't talk about my great-grandpa like that…" he growled down to her. She looked up with angry eyes and stood back up.

"Fine, just don't blame me when he kills you," she said, pushing passed him towards the door. Shuichi didn't turn to watch her, but thoughts were hitting his brain.

_What just happened?_ He thought. _How did a… a… a kiss turn into such a… a dilemma? What's happened to us? _He sighed and turned to walk out, but paused. At the door, a _solid_ dead girl was blocking his way out. He froze.

She started walking towards him slowly. He could hear her small bear feet slumping on the floor. Once she was standing an inch away from him, she slapped him.

"Hey!"

"How could you, you traitor?!"

"What?" he blinked confusingly.

"How could you kiss that menace?!"

"She's not a menace—"

"You don't know that."

"And you do? You're a ghost!"

"I may be a ghost, but I keep a watchful eye on you and your 'friends'."

"Why on Earth do you care? My great grandfather killed you."

She nodded. "I know that, but I have to watch out for you. You'll understand one day – just now, all you need to know is to be very careful of that girl."

"Hmm… A ghost that's… jealous?" he blinked.

"No," she shook her head. "Jealousy is not a word for the dead – but safety is. Don't be fooled by that girl." She took a step towards him. He backed away with force – she was beautiful, yes, but she was dead, and possibly dangerous. He backed up into the wall, and she trapped him with her dead arms. He was much taller then her, so she pulled his head down slowly, bringing their heads to level. She pushed her head forward, keeping their lips just a breath away. Shuichi could feel her cold lips almost touching his own. "Tell Kyouya everything that happened today," she whispered, "with her, with me, with this… And tell him I said hello. He'll be mine soon, anyway, and I'll see him again, but tell him I'm back, and _revenge _will be _mine_." She released his head slowly, a small smile spread on her lips. "I'll be seeing you," she said, walking backwards from him, her big, brown eyes checking his face and body out. "You look almost exactly like Kyouya," she sighed, and turned. He watched her walk away slowly, and couldn't resist – she was much too beautiful.

He pulled her back to look at him. Her big brown eyes were watching him questioningly, but he didn't want her to go – he wanted at least one memory of meeting her… and breath was nothing that would stay with you till death-do-you-part, even if you are already dead.

"What are you—" she was about to ask, but he pulled her into a kiss, before she could finish. When he pulled away, she only stared back into his eyes.

"You are so beautiful," she heard him whisper.

She stared back at him with an un-emotional face. "As I said," she started, her body disappearing as she did, "tell Kyouya everything that happened here – even the kiss." And she was gone.

He sighed, shaking away the thought of her beauty from his head. No wonder his grandpa loved her so much – she was like a rose in a bushel field of poison ivy.

He looked back out the window at the other side of the room. What was wrong with him? That ended up being a very lonely lunch time for him…

xxx

_Hope you liked it – I'm very sorry that my own OC's were OOC… O.o _

_Anyway, I'm about 3 quarters finished with chapter 10, and chapter 9 will be posted up once I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter :) I should have 35 reviews by tomorrow if 5 people review… hopefully you will though :) I would like a little more though, if you can, coz I want at least 50 reviews by the time I get to chapter 10 /:. But if I don't get 50 reviews by the end of chapter 10, it's okay – but id like it very much if it happened… _

_THANKYOU VERY MUCH TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!! ILY SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!! _

_(OMG WE HAVE JAPANESE EXCHANGE STUDENTS AT OUR SCHOOL NOW – IM SO EXCITED!! THEYR SO CUTE, THE WAY THEY DON'T KNOW WHATS HAPPENING AND THE WAY THEYR LOST EVEN WEN THEY NO WHERE THEY ARE, AND THE WAY THEY CAN'T SPEAK ENGLISH PROPLY — SOOOOOO CUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!) _

_Okay, I'ma go now – I have to help clean this stupid house… -.-''_

_BYE!! PLZ RnR!! _

_xoxo_

_amnoying ammii _

_ILY I Love You, btw… _

_.V,,_

_PEACE OUT!!_

_Jaa ne _


	9. The Broken Hearts, Part II

_Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Ouran… -head explodes-_

_Thankyou to all who reviewed :) I love every single one of you now_

xxx

The Portrait of Haruhi Fujioka

Written by: Amnoying Ammii

Chapter 9: The Broken Hearts – Part II

xxx

Heavy breathing…

Sheets moving…

Sudden questions…

"Do you love me?"

She turned her head to look over at him.

She looked confused.

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

He stood out of bed, pulling his clothes on.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He gave her a piercing look.

"I saw you," he said quietly.

"Saw what?" she asked, truly confused.

"Don't play dumb with me!" he snapped.

He sighed and walked away.

She picked up her mobile.

"Tamaki," she said, "he knows."

Before he could rant about it, she hung up.

She never wanted to break his heart…

She loved him, yes, it was true.

He was more than the world to her.

She put a hand on her stomach.

He also didn't know the _whole_ truth.

It was his – it was Kyouya's.

She didn't want to take the truth out yet…

…she wanted him to find out himself…

…she hoped to hell Tamaki would do nothing to the baby.

She sighed, sitting up in Kyouya's bed.

Hearts were breaking all around.

xxx

_Hope you liked it :) I'll be posting this up tomorrow or as soon as I receive my 5th review :? Atm, I only have 4, so gotta wait… but I don't wanna wait... :? Who cares... :/ i'll post it up now_

_Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, even the ones who haven't reviewed YET :) _

_Also, chapter 10 has just finished so I need the reviews to post it up. _

_IM GOING TO WATCH HANIBAL RISING TOMORROW AND IM GONNA GO TO MOOMBA ON MONDAY!! WHAT A FUN-FILLED WEEKEND:D Yes, I like horrors… I like it when people die and there's tones of blood… -.-'' so eat me :/ _

_Oh yeah, and chapter 10 is going to be long to all those who care :) _

_xoxo_

_amnoying ammii_

_MWAHZ to everyone who likes this, please, send the word about this story to other people :? _

_BYEEEEEE!!!! _

_.V,,  
__PEACE OUT! _


	10. Talk With The Dead

_Disclaimer: This is the last disclaimer I will write… -.-'' I don't own Ouran, and if I have to say it again, I'll kill myself… -.-'' _

_To Anonymous (teehee), I'm sorry about the mistakes… O.o I am actually Australian, so I shouldn't have that many mistakes, but the thing is that I'm writing on paper and then typing it up without exactly looking at the keys… I keep forgetting to read through the story, also coz I'm very lazy, so I'm very, very sorry for having so many mistakes… . Um… I was reading the other chapters before, and I'll try to do my best with fixing the mistakes, and I'll swap the thingy's around… I'll do that after I post this chapter up, so don't fret :)_

_And I'm sorry this is up a little late… I changed most of what I had written down so it's taking me a while to think up what's happening, and My Space is giving me a huge headache… I only got it on Friday, so now I've been trying to fix it up, but it's just giving me a worse migraine… -.-'' _

_Okay, here's chapter 10 :) _

_Again, I'm very sorry for many grammar mistakes… ) O.o _

xxx

The Portrait of Haruhi Fujioka

Written by: Amnoying Ammii

Chapter 10: Talk with the Dead

xxx

There was a note on Shuichi's desk.

He sat down, looking at it confusing. His name was written on it, so it wasn't a mistake – but who put it there?

He looked over to Maii with a questioning face, but she ignored him and turned away her head. She still seemed to be upset at the way he'd thrown her on the wall…

He opened the note and read:

_Dear Shuichi_

_Meet me in the old 3rd Music Room at Lunch. _

_Come alone!_

It wasn't signed by anyone, but Shuichi could only guess: Haruhi's ghost. He agreed in his mind that he would meet her and put the note away as soon as his teacher entered the room.

"Good morning class," their teacher said, setting his books on his desk. "Now, continuing from yesterdays' class, we'll be collecting information on your new assignments. Get together with your partners now."

Shuichi walked towards Maii. "Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday," he said first thing to her when she was about to ask the teacher for a new partner. "I don't know what came over me… But for some reason, it seems… kind of like De-ja-vu."

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry too," she sighed. "_I_ shouldn't have said that stuff about your grandfather. We cool?"

He nodded, pulling her into a quick hug.

After the lesson, they walked slowly to the table where they met up with Kotani. They were talking about their assignment until Shuichi stopped and produced the note from his pocket. He gave it to Maii and she read through it.

"Who wrote it?" she asked.

"I don't know… I'm thinking it was the ghost."

She shivered at the word 'ghost'. "Right… Well, what does she want with you? Did anything happen after I left yesterday?"

Shuichi thought back to the sudden kiss he had given her and shook his head after a moment. "No, nothing," he replied.

She nodded. They didn't continue walking. They realised they were in the corridor alone.

They stared intently into each others eyes. Shuichi took a small step towards Maii and best down his head. He gave her a small kiss and raised his head slightly. Her hand rose to touch her lips. "Um… what was that for?" she asked.

He gave her a smile and walked on. She watched him walk out the corridor, towards the bench where the 3 friends always met up at, and followed on with a smile.

xxx

Lunch time… Shuichi walked alone to the 3rd Music Room. Just as he suspected: it was her who was waiting for him. Her back was facing him, so he couldn't see her face, but he knew it was her. She was looking down at the shattered pieces of the portrait that sat beneath her feet. It looked like there was a small hole in the back of her dress…

"I told you to stay away from her," she said.

"You can't keep me away from her – I love her…" he said slowly, it coming into reality to him.

"Love… is there really such a thing? If Kyouya loved me, then why didn't he believe me? If Tamaki loved me, then why did he hurt me so much? Kyouya doesn't know this, but one life wasn't lost that night… 2 were…"

"What do you mean?"

She still kept her back to him. "That night… when your grandfather killed me, I… I was pregnant… with _his_ child none-the-less. Well, not _when_ he killed me… the baby was lost a couple of hours before that… Kyouya had no idea I was pregnant. I wanted to surprise him after I finally broke the chains with Tamaki, but he… he got my baby after that… You know of whom I speak, right?"

"Yeah, that half-French blond guy from my dreams," Shuichi nodded.

"Yes, him, but who else…?"

Shuichi blinked. He had absolutely no idea. She sighed, finally turning around to face him. Her face was disfigured – one eyeball was missing and blood was pouring out of it. Her other eyes looked like it'd pop out at anytime. Her lips were drawn back into an unwanted grin, but instead of only showing her teeth, it went far over her nose – and the nose hole was actually showing. There was a huge hole in her stomach, showing her organs, and blood was also pouring out from there, too. That must have been where Kyouya had stabbed her, Shuichi thought, disgusted. He backed away.

"It's hard to talk seriously in my original form, but you have to know the truth. I can't change my body back to normal near this portrait, or any photo of me from when I was alive. You do know that you were the one who freed me, right?"

"Huh?"

"When I called out through the portrait the other day, and Kotani dropped it, shattering the glass, I was freed from inside. My soul was sent back to Earth to take revenge on my enemy. But, anyway, that's beside the point. Whenever I'm in a room where there lay a photo of me from when I was alive, my true form will show. But, Shuichi, I have to tell you something very important – you know that some of my friends are still alive, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, the twins have separated into parts, and both are very successful with grand-children. So has Tamaki. Do you know what happened to him?"

"Didn't he disappear after trial against Kyouya?"

She nodded. "Exactly right… But he's still alive. He has a wife, Éclair, and two marvellous children who are also very successful – and the oldest daughter is running the school. Her younger sister went to France 18 years ago, and met her husband. They came back to Japan the next year, and guess what – they had a baby. They named her Maii, and she has a free scholarship in this school – that's why you have to watch out for that girl… Her grandfather is very dangerous – don't ever give him a chance…"

"A chance…? For what…?"

She ignored his question. "You'll find out soon. Also, that Kotani is the most important thing to you right now," she continued. "Look up his family tree, and ask for his last name – I'm sure you already know it though, right?"

He nodded. "O' course: Kotani Hitachiin."

"Exactly! His grandfather was another friend of mine – Hikaru Hitachiin. Keep him close, Shuichi… he'll protect you when your grandfather falls. War is approaching, and I'm afraid you, your family, your friends and their families will get hurt. Good luck, Shuichi, and remember: _revenge_ is going to be _sweet_."

xxx

_There's more, but should I add it on, or should I make it the start of chapter 11? … –thinks intently – or as intently as I can- Hmmm…. Okay, I'll add it :) _

xxx

"I wonder what's wrong with him," Kotani thought out loud to no one in particular when Shuichi came back for the last half hour of lunch. Maii had gone to talk to a teacher at the start of lunch and still didn't return to their room, and neither did any of the others in their 'group'. "Hey, Shuichi, you alright?"

His head rose quickly. "Yeah, yeah, fine," Shuichi nodded, blinking at his friend. "Why? What's wrong?"

"You've been quiet ever since you got back from the 3rd music room and had that chat with the ghost," Kotani said. "What's up? What'd she say?"

Shuichi shook his head. "Nothing," he answered both his questions, looking down to the floor. "I'm not feeling well – I think I should go home."

Kotani nodded. "We'll wait for Maii and go to the office, okay?"

"No, now," Shuichi said quickly. "I seriously don't feel too good."

Kotani stared at him a second and then finally nodded. "Okay," he said, standing.

xxx

_There's still more, but I'm deciding to put it up as the start of chapter 11 :) :) _

_Again, anonymous (teehee), I'm very sorry for the grammar mistakes… :. I'll be replacing the older chapters after I fix them up, so don't worry :) I still haven't checked this chapter yet, but I'm going to fix them up tomorrow :)_

_Thanks to all reviews I didn't want to wait anymore for the 40th review, so it's okay – ill post this up now :) _

_xoxo everyone _

_amnoying ammii_

_MWAHZ to all reviews n reviewerssss _

_.V,,_

_PEACE OUT!! _

_((check out my myspace… search for ammii amnoying :) ))_

_Also, if the next chapter isn't up by at least Wednesday, then I'm sorry, you'll have to wait until Saturday :( I'm very sorry!!_


	11. Difficulties

_I'm very sorry this took so long to be put up. I was distracted with my reading… I FINALLY FOUND MY FAVOURITE BOOKS!! Im sooooo happyyyy _

_I have a really bad flu here, and a really bad cough, so if there are any typos then don't blame me – BLAME THE COUGHS!! . _

_And I'm sorry if this is a little fast paced, and that some of the stuff I write here is kind of different to the way I usually write it… Like line 27… where he pauses in between his words… anyway, it doesn't matter… it's almost exactly the same. :) _

_Anyway this is chapter 11… Difficulties… Enjoy!! _

xxx

The Portrait of Haruhi Fujioka

Written by: Amnoying Ammii

Chapter 11: Difficulties

xxx

Shuichi was picked up from school by a limo, seeing as his parents were both busy, but it wasn't his parents he needed – it was his great-grandpa-Kyouya.

"Can I come in?" Shuichi knocked on his grandpa's door.

"Of course," he nodded, turning away from his laptop. "How are you?"

Shuichi ignored the small talk and went straight to his topic. "Grandpa, I want to talk to you about Haruhi again, but this time, I'll be the one talking." Shuichi nodded with satisfactory at his braveness.

Kyouya eyed his grandson. "Go ahead."

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Shuichi practically blurted out.

He blinked at his grandsons' first question. "What kind of question is that?" he asked. You could practically see the surprise on his face.

"Do you?"

"I don't believe in anything than what I see with my own eyes," he replied sternly. "Why?"

"Because I talk to Haruhi and she's supposed to be dead."

"Don't lie," Kyouya growled.

"Grandpa-Kyouya, just listen – I was talking to her yesterday, but this wasn't the first time. The first time was at home, in the hallway. She's looking for revenge, Grandpa, and I think I know who she's going for, and I need your help to stop her, unless you want—"

"It's a sin to lie," Kyouya snapped. He wasn't a catholic and didn't believe that himself, but he needed to say something for his grandson to stop talking.

"It's not a lie!" Shuichi answered back. "You know Maii and Kotani, right? Maii is Tamaki Suoh's granddaughter, and Kotani is Hikaru Hitachiin's grandson. Haruhi said that a war is approaching, and you're going to do, but she also said that… that you're… gonna die…"

Kyouya growled low at his grandson, but Shuichi didn't seem to hear it. "What on Earth are you talking about? Haruhi is dead, and I do _NOT_ believe in ghosts!"

"But grandpa-Kyouya—"

"Shuichi," he warned.

"But—"

He shook his head. "I don't know who got these ideas into your head, but I want you to stop thinking about it right now—"

"I kissed her…" Shuichi said it at the wrong moment.

But that was just enough to make his grandpa crack. "She… is… dead… and she has been for the last 50 years," Kyouya said way too calmly.

"I can prove to you that I can talk to her—"

"And I can prove to you I'm not listening! Get out!"

"She was pregnant, Grandpa. She was pregnant with _your_ child, and Tamaki got rid of it before she could tell you. When he found out she was going to tell you everything, he killed the baby, and then, the very same day, you killed _her_. But she really did love you… and she still does…"

Kyouya froze. It looked like there was a bit of belief in his face after all.

"She was going to break up with Tamaki, but he killed your child before she could get to you. He wanted to for himself, and he'd do anything just to get you out of the picture."

"Shuichi, please," Kyouya said, sadness filling his eyes, "please stop. I'm begging. Just get out."

Shuichi sighed and exited the room, leaving his grandfather to think. He looked back at his grandfather before he exited, and saw his head in his hands. Shuichi sighed again and left the room.

"I'm sorry for making this is painful," Shuichi said at the door, so low he could hardly hear himself, "but I wouldn't do it unless I knew it was for the best."

xxx

Haruhi watched as Shuichi walked out Kyouya's room. She watched as Kyouya might have actually let a tear form in his framed eyes. He wiped it away quickly. He sighed and continued doing his work on the laptop. Haruhi shook her head in disappointment – Kyouya was starting to break so easily.

She wished she could just appear and him that she was alright, but her plans would fail… and she certainly didn't want to loose her chances of getting the revenge she needed…

xxx

She walked to the 3rd Music Room.

She saw him.

"Tamaki," she called.

He turned and saw her.

He walked towards her angrily.

He pushed her on the floor.

She fell.

"How could you be so reckless?"

She looked up at him surprised.

"I will never let that monster have your baby!"

"But it's his…"

"I don't care if it's your _fathers_, it will never go to him!"

She looked down to her feet.

"Get up," he spat.

She stood up slowly.

"Tell him anything about what we're doing, and your baby goes," he threatened.

She nodded sadly.

"And you can_not_ tell him anything about the baby either," he warned.

She nodded again.

He sniffed, storming out.

She fell to the floor.

Why was Tamaki changing?

Why was he so different?

Tears fell off her cheeks heavily.

She asked herself…

"When will I finally get the courage?"

There was a warm hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to see Mori.

He lifted her up slowly.

She hugged him.

"Please don't tell Kyouya," she sobbed.

He nodded.

"As to your question," he started, "I think you know the answer."

"Yes," she replied, nodding into his chest.

They let go.

"When I know my love for Kyouya is true…"

xxx

_I am so sorry that a) its short, and b) they're so OOC… please forgive me!! . _

_Okay, will love reviews _

_Thankyou to all the reviews from the other chapters :) Luv ya allllll _

_xoxo _

_amnoying ammii_

_Ooh, and people, you have GOT to try reading the Manga Fake. I love it so much – its sooooooo sweeeetttttttt!!!!!!!! Just be warned… it's guy-guy love… but still, its rellii awsum _

_Okay, bye ppl :) luv ya all_

_.V,, _

_PEACE!! _

_MARY-JANICE DAVIDSON FOREVER!! (she's my favourite author that writes the undead series – book 1, Undead and Unwed, book 2, Undead and Unemployed – I haven't got any of the next books yet… gonna order them from a book store next time I go to epping…) _

_MWAHZ to all reviewers :P _


	12. How different are they?

_Okay, reason why this is late: Coz I got bored of writing this story O.o_

_Also, I didn't know how to continue, but a couple nights ago, I got bored in bed, so I continued writing chapter 12 :) I haven't finished writing it yet, so I'm going to write what I wrote and then I'm going to continue from there. _

_I am really regretting that I didn't write a plot to this story. I wrote chapter 12 about 5 times and they were all with different idea's, but they were stupid – seriously stupid. _

_Chapter 13 is already written out, I just have to type it up... sorry if it's up a couple days late... I'll try my best to get it up on the 24th of April :) If it's not, I am so, so, SO sorry : ._

_Okay, here's chapter 12 :)_

xxx

The Portrait of Haruhi Fujioka

Written by: Amnoying Ammii

Chapter 12: How Different Are They?

xxx

She laid her transparent body on the sand as memories formed in her head again. This was where she had cheated with Tamaki while Kyouya was asleep on the edge of the water.

Then there were pictures of a love letter. They faded away before she could read a single word. The only words that she could see were 'To Haruhi' and 'Much Love, Tamaki'.

Next a picture of Kyouya's angry, yet sad face as he snapped at her. A feeling of pain struck her heart; it clutched at her heart, even in death, to see how hurt he was that day. She sighed and let the images continue filling her mind.

The yellow strip. Slowly, slowly, it turned to purple. This meant she was pregnant. It filled her body with joy, but it worried her. She knew it was Kyouya's – she didn't know how, she just knew – but should she tell him or Tamaki first? It was a stupid question, but she was still young, and didn't know better. She told Tamaki. Stupid.

Tamaki was so furious; he'd stopped talking to her for a week. When he finally begun talking to her again, he swore over Haruhi's mothers grave that if she told anyone – especially Kyouya – about the baby, he's get rid of it personally. He'd let her have the baby, but she'd have to say it was Tamaki's once it was born – not Kyouya's.

Haruhi denied, but Tamaki only smacked her, sending her to the floor, and left.

She knew what that had meant. That means the beginning of everybody's life changing.

More images…

Kyouya's tears… now, that was a memory… Haruhi was invited to Kyouya's house one evening for dinner – a 'practice dinner' his father had called it. It was quiet, just the two of them at the one large dinner table, sitting at both ends. It was so quiet, it was like they had already married and were on the verge of divorce.

The pictures and the conversation came out so clearly in her head, it was as if it was only yesterday…

xxx

_Awkward silence…_

_Cling, clang of the knives and forks as they hit their plates…_

"_Kyouya…" _

"_Haruhi, be quiet and eat." _

_That was cold. _

"_I just want to apologize…"_

"_I don't need an apology." _

"_Please, Kyouya, just listen—"_

"_I don't need to listen to your crap!" _

_She blinked at him, shocked. _

_He never snapped at anyone…_

…_Ever!_

_That made her angrier. _

"_You will listen to me whether you like it or not! We'll be married in two years and we will cooperate!" _

_She stood out of her chair angrily. _

"_You will stop yelling at me and you will eat you dinner quietly!" _

_He stood out of his chair as well. _

"_Please," she sobbed, "just let me apologize!" _

"_Shut-up!" he yelled. _

_He threw his knife to her. _

_It missed by half a meter._

_Haruhi was shocked…_

…_but Kyouya was appalled by his own action. _

"_Haruhi, I'm so sorry!" _

_He ran to her side._

_She didn't move. _

_She couldn't move. _

_He hugged her head into his chest._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered to the back of her head. _

_A tear fell onto her plate. _

_But it wasn't hers. _

_It was his. _

_She looked up and saw tears streaming down his face. _

_He looked like he couldn't bear hiding them anymore. _

"_You should have just told me the truth…" _

_She looked back down but continued listening. _

"_You should have told me you loved Tamaki more then I—" _

"_That's not true!" _

_She turned around and grabbed his face. _

_Her thumbs wiped away his tears. _

"_I love you." _

_She kissed him. _

"_If I didn't, I'd have never accepted your proposal." _

_He pulled away. _

"_If you really did love me, then you'd never have slept with that man behind my back. Excuse me." _

_He walked out of the dining room. _

_She sobbed and sat back down in her seat. _

"_But it's true…" _

_She really did love him… _

xxx

She sat up and wiped away tears as they formed in her dead eyes. She never wanted to see Kyouya cry. He was her saviour, her prince. If it wasn't for his father, she would never have felt true love towards another person, and she'd have been stuck with Tamaki.

A picture of Tamaki's deceiving smile came into her head. How could she have ever trusted that monstrosity? Oh, when surrounded by the people he loved, he was a really nice person who never stopped smiling, but behind the scenes… nobody could even imagine what it was like.

But then again, she thought to herself, it could have been me… I was his first love as it was… maybe it was my fault? Maybe it was because of me that he was so cold to me. Maybe it was because he had never loved before; he didn't understand what a girl really wants in life with a guy…

That couldn't be true, she shook her head. No, he was too experienced with girls – he _was_ the Host Club Prince – so there was no excuse for his selfishness.

But was there? She thought a moment and lay back down on the sand, looking up at the full moon. Wow… so beautiful… This reminded her of that time when she first came to the beach with the host club… when those 3 men had hit on the girls and dropped Haruhi off the cliff… wait, what was so nice about that day?

"Oh, that's right," she smiled. "That's when Tamaki plunged into the water to save me… and when I realised I was starting to like him…"

She sighed. The memory flashed into her head of the thunder and the hug she had given him.

But then she smiled. "That was also the night I realised how handsome Kyouya was without his glasses… and without a shirt…"

There was a rustling as she heard foot-steps in the sand. She blinked and sat up.

A couple… But not just any couple – that was Shuichi and Maii! After warning him continuously not to go with that girl, he still disobeyed her command.

Haruhi stood up and floated to the sky, looking down as Shuichi held Maii by the hand and walked her along the water edge in the moon-light. Haruhi sighed – such an old thing to do – but giggled when she remembered Kyouya doing that to her that night. She stopped giggling when she remembered that was also the same night she went to Tamaki's side after Kyouya had fallen asleep…

"Shuichi, come on, tell me, what's the big surprise?"

Haruhi blinked down at the running children.

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you," Shuichi smiled at her. She giggled and hugged his arm.

Maii was wearing a white summer dress that hung down from below the breast and flowed down freely, showing off her tiny belly. Shuichi was wearing a pair of blue khaki shorts and a red tank top, showing off the light muscles he had on his arms and legs. He really did look like Kyouya – the only different was that he had more muscles on his body then his great-grandfather (and she should know).

"Okay, we're here," Shuichi said at a large rock.

"A rock…?" Maii blinked. "You said I'd like it."

"You will. Come on." He took her hand again and helped her get on top of the rock. For a moment, Haruhi was confused. But then she remembered. She knew exactly what was happening.

"Ooh, so sweet," Haruhi said to herself, smiling down at them, remembering the exact details.

xxx

"_Kyouya, this is amazing!" Haruhi gapped down at the rock. _

"_I thought you'd like it." _

"_How did you find it?" _

"_It's been here for thousands of years. I've been flying around in our private jet." _

_Haruhi giggled and hugged Kyouya. _

"_Wow… It's so pretty…" _

xxx

"Shuichi, this is amazing!" Maii gapped at the rock.

Shuichi smiled at her. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing!" Maii gapped again.

On the rock, pictures of hearts, swans, cupid, doves, roses and many, many, _many_ signatures of peoples' names were written all over. There were hand-prints, lipstick marks, and foot-prints too.

"Hey, this is my grandfather and grandmother!" Maii pointed to two names painted on the rock in pink and white. "Tamaki and Eclair Suoh…"

"And this is my grandfather…" Shuichi said, kneeling down in front of two names. "But that's not my grandmother."

No, Haruhi thought. That's me.

Maii walked to Shuichi's side and looked down at the name.

Underneath what looked like red paint, there were the letters 'H', 'U', and 'I' that were still visible. Haruhi shook her head. That wasn't red paint. That was her own blood. After Kyouya had killed her, he didn't want to go back to the rock and see the name anymore, so he painted over it with the blood that still hadn't dried on his hands and clothes. The next year, he met Sakura and married her when they turned 18 together. He didn't forget about the rock, but tried to – he didn't want to relive the memory of Haruhi anymore, and soon became sane again slowly, slowly with Sakura's help. Haruhi was happy for Kyouya, even though he had killed her and gotten married so quickly. She was happy that he was happy. She had always forgiven him for his action – it was her own fault anyway.

"That's the girl he killed, right?" Maii asked.

Shuichi nodded. "Look's like it. There's no H in Grandma-Sakura's name."

"That's red paint, right?" Maii asked worriedly.

"I have no idea what it is, but I'm sure it's just paint."

She sighed with relief. "That's good."

Shuichi stood and held onto Maii's hands with both of his own ones. "Do you want to add our names to it too?" Shuichi asked.

"But we're not gonna get married any time soon," she giggled. "But, what the heck – who knows, right?"

He laughed.

"What about paint? Is there any paint smart-ass?"

"I have it all under control!" he grinned and pulled out a paint brush and a tube of purple and red paint from his pocket. "Purple is your favourite colour and Red is mine."

She giggled again, taking the purple paint from him. "You're never un-prepared."

He shook his head. "No, never…"

They got to their knees, squirted some of their paint onto their brushes and painted together.

Haruhi smiled. It was as if Shuichi was living the exact same life as Kyouya had… but nobody wanted that to happen… No, Kyouya's heart was ripped from inside of his chest and thrown into the deepest pits of hell. Haruhi was sure Kyouya wouldn't want something like that to happen to his grandson too.

After a few minutes, the two finally got up and looked down at the newest addition to the wedding rock (as it was called, seeing as all couples who were to marry or were already married painted their names and the love they held for each other on the rock). Maii grinned and hugged Shuichi's arm. "It's so pretty!" she grinned.

Haruhi heard someone fall to the ground and curse under their breath and turned around quickly. She was surprised. This couldn't be happening again… especially not with the son of the oldest devil!

Shuichi had pulled Maii into a kiss under the moonlight and Haruhi cursed. Idiot! It was happening again… just as was predicted!

Kotani sneered up at the couple and watched as they made out. He growled low and walked away from the beach.

Haruhi shook her head and fell onto the sand. Shuichi or Maii couldn't see her thankfully. Haruhi started smacking herself in the head. She should have looked out for him! She shouldn't have let him fall so easily! She shouldn't have let the same mistake happen twice!

You know that saying: 'History Repeats Itself'? Well, it was true, and it was happening… Haruhi prayed to the Almighty Ghost God for guidance and watched on hatefully. This made it clear: She had to begin on getting her revenge soon, or else everything would fail. She had to start at the first sight of dawn, and she had to hurry, or else everything would have been for nothing… She wouldn't let anything like that happen again – she didn't want other people regretting the same things their grandparents were regretting for so long. She wouldn't let that happen again, and that was a promise – she wouldn't let anyone down again.

xxx

_That was that chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story so far :) :) I'm actually rather liking it O.o _

_Anyway, like I said, I'm sorry that this chapter was up 2-3 weeks late and I'm sorry if the next one is late too… I'll try my best to get it up next weekend. _

_Ooh, and it's my birthday on Sunday so I hope I can be happy and have tones of reviews as a b-day prezzy!! XD _

_I feel so special this week… lol_

_On Monday: I got my ears pierced XD_

_On Wednesday: I got my Braces out:O_

_On Friday: I got a haircut and I got my eye-brows waxed!! XP_

_And on Sunday: ITS MY BDAI!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

_But I'm sad too coz my computer screen is broken :( :( I can't see half of the screen and this is my second laptop… My parents won't buy me another one :'( _

_Anywayz, ye, that was random :P lol_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try my best to get the next chapter up soon, but like I said, I can't promise anything. I've been making plots for my story's now, and this one didn't have one, so I'm sorry that it's kind of confusing. _

_Bye:) _

_-V,, _

_PEACE OUT! _

_lol_

_luv amnoying ammii _

_mwahz!_

_(17th April) I'm sorry that this is up 5 days later then I was supposed to put it up... there was an error n it wouldn't let me put the chapter up... well, the chapters up now so I hope you all enjoyed:) :) thanks to everyone who reviewed. _

_I already have chapter 13 written, but I'm going to put it up on Saturday or Sunday coz I haven't got enough time to type it up... _

_n btw: HAPPY BDAI TO ME!! I AM NOW 15!! XD I'm so happy :) :) I got the most beautiful necklace from my friend Nidal, so I'd just like to say I love you Nidal n I wish you WERE able to come to my party :( YOU MISSED OUT ON KAREOKE lol _

_WELL BYEEEEEE luv everyoneee :) :)_

_(22nd April) I already have chapters 13-17 written up on paper, i just have to get them typed up except I'm not going to put them up as soon as I have them typed up coz I just feel like getting them up slowly :)_


	13. A Tale of Tales

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran… sadly… good for you guys, but sad for me…_

_AN: I'm so sorry this is up a little late… As I was saying, I already have chapter 13-17 done, it's just a matter of getting them posted. From now on, I'll be adding a new chapter after 5 reviews for every chapter :) Sorry for any delay…_

_Here's chapter 13 :) Enjoy _

xxx

The Portrait of Haruhi Fujioka

Written by: Amnoying Ammii

Chapter 13: A Tale of Tales…

xxx

"Kotani…? What's wrong?"

Kotani ignored his grandfather and stormed to his bedroom.

Hikaru blinked. What's wrong with him?

He knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he decided to go in. "Kotani… What's wrong?" he repeated.

"Nothing… Go away."

Hikaru grinned and jogged over to his grandson. For a 66 year old guy, he was still pretty spry. He jumped on the bed beside Kotani, frightening the poor, unfortunate child who had him as a grandfather. Hikaru giggled at the boy and sat up. "Why are you so jumpy?" he asked.

"It's Shuichi…" Kotani gave in. "Maii liked him…"

"What's wrong with that? There are plenty fish in the sea!"

"But I like Maii!" Kotani yelled. "She's pretty, she's smart – she's PERFECT!"

Hikaru put an arm around Kotani. "Listen here, sonny: I have a story for you…

"There was once a pauper… she was a smart little person, and was finally let into the large kingdom of rich princes and princesses. She was a beautiful young little girl, but decided in cross-dressing, taking after her father, but that was only for the time being.

"After a lot of hassle, she left one of the noisy rooms in the castle and found an abandoned room – which turned out not to be abandoned at all. Inside were 6 handsome men, all about her age, the oldest ones being only 2 years older then her.

"They were confused, the boys, as to why a young lad would go to them. The girl was also confused because they were talking about nonsense…

"Well, they used her. They made her do chores; go to the shops, etc. At the start, only the smartest one, the prince, had known she was female, but everybody learnt about her secret eventually, except the king for another week or so. He was a slow, sad person…

"After many months spent together, the pauper was loved by all – but mostly by the king and the prince. They weren't related in any way, but were the best of friends since the king had come from France.

"But because of this young girl, the bond in their friendship became even weaker. By the end of the paupers 5th month in the kingdom, they barely even looked at each other.

"And then…" Hikaru paused.

"Go on," Kotani urged, interest rising in his voice. Even at 17, he was still such a child at heart.

Hikaru smiled and nodded. "Right… Well, the prince… He was the first one to propose to the pauper. Yes, propose: A prince and a pauper were to be wed after 2 years.

"The king didn't like it. Not one bit. So he did the worst thing man is known to do…

"He made her go against her fiancée and sleep with _him_ instead.

"Horrible… completely horrible… Nobody knew, of course, since the king had threatened her so many times that if she had said anything to anyone about their relationship, he'd stop the wedding she was going to have with the prince."

"That's like rape!" Kotani blurted out unbelievingly.

"It's exactly like rape," Hikaru nodded. "And it continued for months. Nobody, not even the smartest person on the planet, the prince, knew about what was happening. Their secret was so tightly locked between themselves', it was only until the prince caught them out. He didn't say anything at first, but after 3 days, he confronted her. He told her to meet him later in the castle and she went.

"He told her everything he knew about what she and the king were doing.

"And then he asked whether she loved him or the king more…"

"She chose the king…?" Kotani asked.

He nodded. "Do you know why?"

"Because of the threats," Kotani answered.

"Right; she loved the prince more than that foolish king, but she was too afraid to say anything.

"It was almost the end of the year, and many secrets were revealed. In February the next year, on the 14th—"

"Valentines Day," Kotani noted.

"Yes, Valentines Day," Hikaru nodded. "Well, on Valentines day, the prince went crazy with rage and killed the pauper…"

Kotani gapped. "No way…!"

"It's true. He wasn't exiled or killed, but he was punished – punished with life. He had to live the rest of his life with the memory of the girl on his heart forever…"

"Why not just kill himself?" Kotani asked.

"Firstly, he was a believer of the ancient spirits – he believed that if one killed themselves, they'd be condemned to a Hell Land, and will be punished for the rest of eternity. And secondly… he fell in love again…"

"That was quick…"

"It was purposefully, though. He didn't want the girl to terrorize his dreams anymore. So he loved… He had kids… And guess what – he still lived, strong and healthy."

Kotani blinked. "That story sounds familiar… you're not talking about that host club thing, are you?"

Hikaru nodded. "Precisely."

"So that's what really happened?"

"Yes."

"How do you know about it?"

"I was part of the host club."

Kotani blinked. "You were part of that _horror_?"

Hikaru nodded grimly. "So was Shuichi's great grandfather, and Maii's grandfather – they were the king and the prince…"

"Who was who?"

"Tamaki was the King. Kyouya, the prince…"

"Why didn't you stop talking to Grandpa Kyouya then?" If he killed that girl, why didn't you do something to him?"

"Because… I loved Haruhi as well… More then just a friend… I wanted to marry her if she had declined Kyouya. But it wasn't Kyouya's fault; though Kaoru still believes it half is, I don't – not anymore, anyway… He had gone crazy – do you really blame him?"

"It was grandpa Tamaki's plan all the way from the start," Kotani said, looking to the floor understandingly. "I got it now…"

"So, I suggest you don't try to break the two of them up with your selfishness… That's Kyouya's great-grandson, and his powers are still strong within his family line."

Kotani nodded. "If you can forgive Grandpa Kyouya for killing the girl you loved, I guess I can forgive Shuichi for going out with the girl I love too…"

"Remember, there are plenty fish in the sea. You just have to find the shark," Hikaru giggled, walking out of the room.

He went to his own room and smiled at the ghost of Haruhi as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"He's fine now," Hikaru said. "I told him everything – except about your pregnancy… I still find that hard to believe."

"Well, only Mori found out. Thankyou Hikaru… You've saved me some time now." Haruhi stood. "You do know your life is almost over, right?" Haruhi cringed at having to tell him such bad news at such a young age.

"I know. It's obvious – I never should have taken up smoking after your death…"

"You've grown quite handsome, you know," she smiled at his understanding. She walked towards him and held his head with her cold, dead hands. She kissed him on the forehead. "Thankyou for being here for him… He'd never have gotten through the years without your help. And your grandson's quite a devil – he reminds me of someone…" She put a finger on her chin in a thinking pose.

Hikaru laughed. "Yes, he does remind me of someone too. Who could it be?"

Haruhi grinned. "Well, I should be going. I have a lot to do."

"It's good to see you're happy," Hikaru waved to her.

"I'm a busy, busy old rat. It's good to see you've forgotten about me and moved on – no sarcasm intended, by the way," she added quickly. "Bye Hikaru. Take good care of yourself, and use up the last of your life now before it's too late… Dare to make a difference…"

He nodded. "Okay."

And she was gone.

He sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. It was good to see she was doing so well, even in death. It was good just to see her again…

xxx

_Hope you liked that chapter :) Um… I think I have a mistake… I think in the newspaper article I had some date on it, but I don't know if it was the right one on this… _

_Anyway, yeah, that was that chapter :)_

_Next chapter: _

_Chapter 14: The Broken Hearts, Part 3_

_Chapter 15: Getting older_

_Chapter 16: Beads of love_

_And Chapter 17: Broken Hearts, Part 4_

_:) I'll be putting them up a week at a time, though, coz I'll be wanting at least 5 reviews for every chapter… XD_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :) ily much _

_-v,, _

_PEACE OUT_

_luv amnoying ammii_

_STAY COOL EVERYONE _

_MWAHZ to all reviewers_

_BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_


	14. The Broken Hearts, Part III

_WAAAAA!! I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE!! _

_To tell you the truth, I actually forgot all about this story… heh… _

_BUT NOW, SEEING AS I DIDN'T PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTERS FOR SO LONG, EVEN THOUGH I HAD THEM WRITTEN ON PAPER, IM GONNA POST UP THE NEXT 2-3!! _

_Enjoy _

xxx

The Portrait of Haruhi Fujioka

Written by: Amnoying Ammii

Chapter 14: The Broken Hearts, Part III

xxx

"Father, I don't think it'll work between us."

"What are you saying? You can't back out anymore; it's all over the media!"

"But she doesn't love me—"

"Then make her love you."

Kyouya sighed.

"Father, I am going _crazy _about her."

He paused…

"She isn't the girl I thought her to be."

His father hesitated a moment.

"If you really love her, you'll let her decide on her own."

Kyouya didn't reply.

He got out.

"If I really love her, I'd let her go, father. That's something you never understood about women."

xxx

"Haruhi, may I speak to you a moment?"

"Um… sure…"

He led her into the next room.

"What is it?" she asked innocently.

"Who do you love more? Me or Tamaki?"

"I… Kyouya, we went through this! I said it last time…"

She held onto her stomach suddenly.

Kyouya took no notice.

She was trying to give him a hint…

…and he didn't notice.

Men.

"But is that how you really fell?" he asked.

She sighed.

She looked at the floor.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully.

"But do you love me?"

She nodded.

"I do. I really do…"

"If I gave you another chance, would you come back to me?"

She looked up into his onyx eyes.

She blinked.

"He'd kill me… and…"

Again, her hands went to her stomach.

Even for a smart guy, he sure was clueless…

"So you choose Tamaki over me…"

It wasn't a question.

She sighed sadly.

She fell to the floor and let tears fall from her eyes.

He stormed out, letting her cry alone.

She had to tell him…

…but when?

She never got a chance.

She was killed the next day.

xxx

_I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN ABOUT HALF AN HOUR!! _

_(if not, that means that I went to the shower, but don't worry, it WILL be up tonight) _

_BIBI_

_AMNOYING AMMII XD_

oh, n btw, sry bout a lot of grammer mistakes... i wrote this the fastest i could XD ILY ALL REVIEWERSSSSS


	15. Getting Older

_Hope you like this chapter… I'll try my bestest to get the next couple chapters up quickly, okay? Heh_

xxx

The Portrait of Haruhi Fujioka

Written by: Amnoying Ammii

Chapter 15: Getting Older

xxx

He greeted himself.

She bowed back.

He took her hand hesitantly.

She accepted him.

He let the memories fly away.

She saw he was distressed.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded again.

"Well, okay, then…"

She kissed him on the cheek.

He didn't change his stance.

His head was still filled with wonder.

She wanted to know what was going on in that big head of his.

"Kyouya…"

It wasn't her who said it…

…it was another female voice…

Kyouya's eyes widened.

He looked around the room for the voice.

"Who was that??" she asked him moodily.

He didn't reply.

Instead, he fell to his knees.

She was quite surprised when she saw tears fall from his empty eyes.

"Haruhi," he sobbed.

"Haruhi…?" she repeated.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry? For what?"

He didn't reply and let the stream of tears continue to flow.

She fell by his side.

Her hand went on his back.

"Please don't cry… Tell me what's wrong…?"

xxx

50 years ago, Kyouya killed Haruhi. 1 year later, he met Sakura. 1 year after that, he and Sakura were blessed with their first child. They were both 19 years of age then.

When their oldest daughter turned 16, she went along with the wrong crown and got herself pregnant. Only at the age of 35, Kyouya had already become a grandfather… and if that wasn't enough, his granddaughter _also_ went and got herself pregnant at the age of 16, with a son. He was happy about this for 2 reasons – firstly, boys couldn't get pregnant young, and two, he was the second boy in the family already (Kyouya had had 3 other children as well, only one of them male).

Now, Shuichi is the heir to the Ootori fortune if anything were to happen to his son, so Shuichi had to take good care of himself, and couldn't, under any circumstances, get any other female pregnant. If he did that, then he wouldn't be able to commit his life to the Ootori fortune, just as Kyouya had done.

But something was wrong. He liked Maii, and Kyouya knew they had gone far more then only 'just friends'. He knew exactly what was going on between them and he couldn't let that happen. He knew. He knew Maii was Tamaki's granddaughter. Oh, he knew for a long time. He wouldn't loose his grandson to the hands of Tamaki, just the same as Haruhi. He would never trust Tamaki again… not after what he did… his heart had only just mended, after 50 years… he wouldn't let it break again.

Either Shuichi stopped seeing Maii, or it was time to finally settle a score with Tamaki…

xxx

"Shuichi, come here."

"Yes grandpa?"

Shuichi walked to his great-grandfathers room and sat on the bed. "What is it?"

"You still hand around with Maii, right?"

"Yeah… so…?"

"You have to stop."

"What?! Why?!"

"She is the granddaughter to Tamaki, that's why. Don't question me, boy, it's for your own good."

"But I love her!"

Kyouya glares at him through his dark, onyx eyes. "I thought you did… But you don't really. If you really did love her, you'd listen to me and continue your life without her."

"But—"

"Shuichi, please, it's for the best."

He paused for a moment, then said, "Just because she's Tamaki's, just because he stole your girlfriend and raped her until you killed her is no reason for you to tell me who I fall in love with. And Haruhi – she loved you. She was even pregnant. He killed your baby. The revenge Haruhi wants, the reason she's back after 50 years – it's not you. She's here for Tamaki, and she won't leave without him… I understand why… You should listen to your inner soul so you can find out why, too."

He stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

_She really is back?_ Kyouya thought to himself. _And she's here for _him

He didn't understand… _yet_, anyway…

xxx

YAY!! IT'S UP!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! I PROMISE!!

first, i gotta go have a shower. ily to all reviewers ill be expecting at least 1 review wen i get back... seeing as my showers take about an hour...

SO YEAH!!! ENJOY THE CHAPTER! i have something in mind about the end now

i only have upto chapter 17 written on paper, so yeah... sryy :? .

BYEEEEEEE

Amnoying Ammii


	16. Beads of Love

_I lied… I'm sorry. I was either supposed to get the chapters up yesterday or today, but the thing is that I only have two other chapters written ATM…I have an idea of what I'm going to do next, but yeah… I'm sorry for putting this up so late (1 day) Xo_

_Oh yeah, and I'm sorry to say that I won't be putting up the next chapter (after chapter 17) up till I get at least 20 reviews, 5 for each of the chapters that I put up ATM, so that should add up to 95-ish… SORRY!! Don't eat me ___

_Here's the chapter. Enjoy _

xxx

The Portrait of Haruhi Fujioka

Written by: Amnoying Ammii

Chapter 16: Beads of Love

xxx

"Oh wow… It's so pretty…"

"Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding, it's wonderful!" she kissed him on the cheek. "Thankyou, Shuichi."

"You're welcome," he grinned goofily.

She giggled and put the beads around her wrist. "Oh, it's beautiful… I love it so much!"

"I thought you would."

Maii's head rested on his chest. Shuichi started twirling gold locks of hair around his finger. They sat silently for a moment, then, suddenly, Shuichi pushed Maii's head off his chest slowly.

"Shuichi, what's—"

"I have to go home," Shuichi replied. "My grandfather doesn't want me to stay here. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He packed up his things and put his shirt on (it had gotten quite 'hot' in the room at one point).

"Well, okay then… I guess…"

"Bye."

"See ya."

He walked out of the room and Maii rushed to her window to wave goodbye to him. She blew him a kiss and a knock at the door almost made her fall out.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Grandpa," the old, sweet voice replied.

"Come on in, GP," she called in with her family pet-names.

He opened the door and walked into her room. "That boy sure does spend a hell of a lot of time here now, doesn't he."

"Well, yeah, but we were just studying…"

"What subject?"

"Ano… H…ealth? Yeah, health, like, our new assignment! Yeah, yeah, we're, um, having that thing where, like, you know, we have to pretend we're married for a week and um… yeah, so it's for health."

Tamaki blinked. "Okay… so he's your partner?"

"Yeah," she nodded, trying to hide a sweat-drop at her grandfathers' naïve-ness. "Um, was there anything in particular you wanted to talk to me about, GP?"

"Um, no, not really. Just wanted to see how you were going."

"Oh, okay. Well, it's all perfectly fine."

"But I do have a question."

"Shoot."

"That boy… he looks a lot like that friend of mine from a few years back… Remember? Those pictures I showed you of Kyouya Ootori? I was just wondering, are they related in any way?"

"Oh, yeah, totally – Shuichi's GP Kyouya's Great-Grandson."

"_Great_ grandson?"

Maii nodded. "Yeah, totally. He's an awesome dude, GP. I swear, he's like, always talkative – well, not really – but when he comes out of the confides of his room and tells us stories, they are so deep, sometimes I feel like I'm about to cry. It's so completely cool!"

"I see…" _So he's had children and his children have also had kids, too… Sickening… They must have been very young if Shuichi's already 17,_ Tamaki thought. _It's so like him…_

"Grandpa?" Maii looked up at Tamaki's face in wonder.

He looked back down then smiled after a moment. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? You looked really annoyed just then…"

"Oh no, I'm fine," he smiled sweetly and pat her on the head. "I'll leave you alone now."

Tamaki left her room in his usual, slow stride, and once standing outside her closed door, he sighed.

_I can't believe how fast he'd recovered,_ he thought. _He'd already had children _with _children _WITH_ children! How disgusting is that?! It's so un-human like for people to be like that – it's simply un-heard of! It's so disgusting. _

He walked away from Maii's door and sat on a couch. _I know my granddaughter would _never_ do anything sickening like that… but it's his grandson… no, _great-_grandson… he's a problem… I'll just have to get rid of him… but that's after I deal with Kyouya once and for all… He's going down… _

xxx

_END OF CHAPTER!! SORRY IT'S KIND OF SHORT!! _

_Next chapter: The Broken Hearts, IV :P_

_Hope u liked that chapter next chapter will be up in about half an hour. That was all written in 24 minutes O.o NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON!! XD_

_ILY – REVIEWS R ALWAYS WELCOME_

_ttyl_

_Amnoying Ammii_


	17. The Broken Hearts IV

_No authors note… I wanna write this chapter up quickly… _

_If people want the next chapter to be up (when I have it written) I'll be expecting to have close to 90 reviews (5 reviews for each chapter) so yeah… Okay, here's the chapter _

xxx

The Portrait of Haruhi Fujioka

Written by: Amnoying Ammii

Chapter 17: The Broken Hearts, Part IV

xxx

_Nobody Knew_

He took the mail inside.

He set everything on the table.

The coffee water was boiling.

An envelope caught his eye.

It was a large.

It looked heavy.

There was something big inside.

He forgot about the coffee.

He picked up the envelope.

'To Kyouya Ootori' it read.

'From Anonymous' it read.

'Top Secret' it read.

He opened it.

Photographs…

Many, many photographs…

Picture 1:

A kiss is being shared between his fiancé and his former 'best friend'.

Picture 2:

His fiancé's shirt being lifted above her head.

Picture 3:

She's on her knees.

Picture 4:

The sip is open.

Picture 5:

His 'best friends' body part is suddenly in her—

He threw the pictures on the floor.

_DISGUSTING!_

"Haruhi!" he called loudly.

She entered after a moment.

(She'd been invited over for dinner and hadn't gone home yet).

"Yes, Kyouya?" she blinked.

She looked scared.

He growled.

"What… is this…? He asked, too calmly.

He didn't bother pushing his glasses up.

He was too upset.

"What's what?"

He finger pointed to the floor.

His hands were shaking.

She got to her knees and picked up the photos.

"Oh, God…"

Her hand clasped her mouth.

"Who took these?" she asked.

"I wouldn't know, but I know this: You are utterly disgusting!"

"But—"

"There is no way for you to deny it! It's proof on paper!"

"You don't know the whole story!"

"I don't need to know the whole story!"

"You don't understand!"

She stood up quickly – to quickly.

She fell back down again.

"Haruhi!"

He swept her up before she hit her head on the tiles.

"I'm fine," she breathed.

"No, you're not. You've been looking pale for the last few months… I'm going to take you to a doctor—"

"No, really, I'm fine!"

"Tomorrow, I'll run an appointment—"

"Kyouya, please!" she yelled.

"I'm fine… I'll be alright…

"Are you sure?" he asked after a short moment.

He looked deeply into her eyes.

His eyes were full of worry…

_He still cares for me after what I did to him…_

He bent down and kissed her.

"I don't ever want you to get hurt."

"Kyouya…"

"Shh…"

He hugged her into his chest.

"Kyouya, I'm sorry…"

"Don't say anything, Haruhi… Don't say anything…"

"But I have to tell you something about us."

Now was the time.

Stuff Tamaki.

He couldn't stop her now…

"Kyouya, I'm—"

"—in love with Tamaki; sorry; don't want to go on with the wedding…"

He continued…

…for quite a while…

"No, Kyouya, I'm—"

"Don't worry. I don't care."

He lifted her up off the ice-cold floor.

He carried her to his bedroom.

He lay her down on his bed.

"Rest," he said.

"Come next to me…?" she asked.

He…

Smiled…?!

He lay down next to her.

"I know you'd never love me again, but know that I'll always be here for you…"

"Stop saying that!" she snapped. "I – love – you!"

"Please stop lying… I hate liars…"

"But it's not a lie!"

She put a hand on his cheek.

"You're the only one for me…"

"Is that why you slept with Tamaki?"

"No… there are reasons…"

She sighed.

She had to tell him about the baby…

She _had_ to.

"Look, I have to tell you something import-mph!"

His lips were on hers again.

He tightened the kiss quickly.

His tongue was already in her throat.

He released slowly after a few minutes.

"Does this mean you're forgiving me?"

She touched her swollen lips.

"No," he answered coldly.

He kissed her again.

She died with delight.

But he wasn't forgiving her…

…then what was he doing?

She decided not to say anything yet.

Maybe later…

He stripped her out of her clothes as they kissed.

Even though their hearts were broken…

…even though one night couldn't fix everything…

…he was still making love to her…

But she knew…

Oh, she knew…

This was their last night of passion together…

And nobody else ever saw the photos…

…they were burned the next day…

xxx

wow… that was so… open O.o

HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER!!

Next chapter will be up once I get a large number of reviews :)

BIBI

AMNOYING AMMII

mwahzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!


End file.
